Three Digi Girls in Toy Town
by Fury Cutter
Summary: During a trip to the Digital World Sora Mimi and Kari come across a town made entirly out of toys, however it may also contains more then what what it seems.


AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech

Just a quick note before we start, this story is a contains hypnosis and mind control. If you have a problem with hypno fetishest based stories I suggets you turn back now, you have been warned.  
_

* * *

_

_Digimon_  
Three Digi Girls in Toy Town

The Digital World, a rather odd place that exists in the communication networks of world. The world itself is inhabited by creatures known as Digimon and there are all different kinds, humanoid beast dragons birds plants insects etc, and there are as varied in personality as any person you are likely to meet, some are good some are bad and some are…well unusual.

Anyway our story begins in one of the Digital Worlds many rolling fields, the only thing of any note within the field was a funnily enough was television just sitting there on the ground. Just the screen of said television flared into life and in a flash stood three human girls.

One had orange hair that fell down to her shoulders and looked to be 21. The second had pink hair that fell down past her shoulders and looked to be 20. The third and final member of the group as well as also being the youngest, she looked to be 18, had short brown hair.

These three young women were Sora Takenouchi Mimi Tachikawa and Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, several years ago they'd been a part of a group who'd helped protect this world from evil forces. Now they were just three friends looking to hang out have some fun and take a break from their busy lives.

"Man, it feels so nice to be back in the Digital World after all this time. I can't remember the last time we were here?" Sora said as she stretched.

"I know." Kari added, "Its so different here, its feels so nice to get away from Earth for a while."

"So girls what are we gonna do?" Mimi asked, "We've got a big wide world before us and only one day to take it all in."

The three of them then set off, they had no real destination in mind they just felt like wondering about taking in the sights of the Digital World and all it had to offer. After sometime the trio came saw something on the horizon, their interest peeked they across a large wall built out of colourful blocks like the kind infant children might play with.

"Oh wow." Kari said.

"I wonder what this is doing here?" Sora wondered aloud.

"Come on you guys, we have to check this out." Mimi said, she then began running with Sora and Kari following behind.

Following the wall the came across an archway and carved into it was the words 'Toy Town'. Their curiosity peeked the trio walked through the arch inside the walls was what looked like a city completely constructed out of the same building blocks, multicoloured buildings lined the streets with toy cars and other such vehicles parked outside them as well as on the roads.

"Whoa, this is amazing." Sora said in wonderment.

"I know, seeing all this makes me feel like a little kid again." Kari added

"Well what are we waiting for, let's check this place out already." Mimi said seizing hold of her friends hands and led them through the gateway and into the city.

Wondering through the streets the three girls couldn't help but marvel at their surroundings, the whole place had the feeling of something from a small child's imagination. As well as buildings constructed out of colourful blocks were various different toys and other play item.

Unbeknown to the trio was that their presence had they were being observed by a pair of figures, both of whom were strange looking Digimon known as ToyAgumon, in a dimly lit room watching them on a large screen. "We have intruders." One of the said.

"Then we'd better go tell Lord Monzaemon, he'll know what to do about this." Said the other.

The two ToyAgumon then exited they ran down a hallway and entered a large room which turned out to be a throne room and seated on said throne was a large yellow teddy bear like Digimon known as Monzaemon.

"Lord Monzaemon , we have news. Three human females are trespassing in your domain." Said ToyAgumon 1.

"What!" Monzaemon said as he rose from his throne."

"It's true my lord, what do you wish to do about them?" ToyAgumon 2 said.

"Send the security forces and capture them and then bring them back here." Monzaemon ordered.

"Yes sire." Both ToyAgumon said bowing before scurried off to fulfil their leader's orders.

Meanwhile Sora the others were enjoying themselves, they'd discovered an ice cream machine and were happily helping themselves before seating themselves on a nearby bench to eat them.

"Man, this is great." Mimi said before tasking another lick of her ice cream.

"No arguments here Meem's." Kari replied, "No worries, warm weather, cool ice cream and good friends."

Sora smiled when something caught her attention. Several odd Digimon came into view; they looked like Agumon that had been made out of Lego had appeared and were headed towards them. "Hey guys, what are those?" Sora asked the others.

"I think those are ToyAgumon, I recall Izzy mentioning them." Mimi replied.

"Plastic Blaze…" Just then one of the ToyAgumon fired a small fire shaped projectile from its mouth at the trio.

"Quick run!" Sora yelled and the trio high tailed it out of there as the ToyAgumon fired more projectiles at them.

The ToyAgumon chased the trio through the streets, more and more kept appearing blocking their path forcing them along certain streets until they found themselves trapped as they'd run into a dead end. The ToyAgumon had them cornered.

Just then from the crowd of ToyAgumon emerged three other Digimon, all of them resembled Biyomon however they were also made of Lego.

"What are those?" Sora wondered aloud.

"ToyBiyomon, show these intruders your special function." One of the ToyAgumon ordered.

"Shatter Screech…" All three of the ToyBiyomon released a high pitched shriek from their beaks which forced the three Digidestined girls to cover their ears in an attempt to block the painful noise however

"ARGH, that noise." Mimi yelled, "It hurts."

"Uh, make it stop." Kari added

Just then both of the fake pinkette and the brunette Digidestined collapsed.

"Mimi, Kari!" Sora cried out, "What's going on

Sora to succumbed to the noise and also collapsed, the sight of the ToyAgumon advancing towards her was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

The first thing that greeted Sora when she regained consciousness was a pounding pain in her head. After a few unsuccessful attempts Sora's eyes slowly blinked open and found a bright light being shone in her face. "W…whaa….what's going on?"

It was then she felt a draft on her body and looking down she saw that whoever had captured her had strapped her wrists and ankles to a metal table and to cap it off had also stripped her down to her panties leaving her bare skin and breasts exposed to the air. "What, what happened, why am I strapped to this table and why am I mostly naked?"

Just then a groaning was heard and looking about Sora saw that Kair and Mimi were either side of her and were in the same predicament as her, by the sound of it they were both beginning to come around.

"Urgh, my head." Mimi groaned.

"What happened." Kari added.

"Mimi, Kari." Sora called out to the pair.

"Sora, what happened?" Mimi asked sounding a little groggy.

Just then the sound of a door opening followed by footsteps was heard and they began looking about saw several ToyAgumon had entered the room, as soon as they had entered they were followed by a large figure who towered over them.

"Monzaemon!" Sora exclaimed, "What's going on here, please let us go?"

"Be quiet." Monzaemon said in a stern tone, "You have been trespassing in my kingdom and now you have to pay the consequences."

"Trespassing?" Kari said, "We're sorry Monzaemon, we didn't know we weren't supposed to be here. Please let us go."

"Silence." Monzaemon retorted, "Now that you have entered my domain you can never leave, you will become part of the town."

"What are you talking about?" Mimi blurted out however she got no answer.

Instead three of the ToyAgumon came up and slipped what appeared to be a pair of head phones onto the girls head whilst others. Once they were on Monzaemon pulled a leaver and the tables that the three were strapped to rose up until they were in a horizontal position and the three girls found themselves looking a circular shaped board with three lights on it, one red one blue and one green.

Behind them Monzaemon pulled another leaver and the board with the three coloured light began spinning round and around creating a swirling mass of colour and the three former DD's found that they couldn't look away from them, they couldn't help it but stare at them, the effect that pattern created by the rotation was…hypnotic. Unbeknown to them was the effect that lights were having, they filled the girls both eyes and their minds. The colours clouded their minds as it seeped its way inside and began cloud all of their memories and thoughts till all that remained was a swirling mass of colours. Outwards the lights effect on them was more evident as their eyes were now filled with multi-coloured spirals; they were now completely under its spell.

"Excellent, the first phase is complete." Monzaemon told his followees, "Now the next part could now begin."

"Yes sir." The ToyAgumon said, one of the pressed a button on a control panel and a smoothing sounding voice entered the three entranced Digidestines girls ears via the headphones."

"Focus on my voice, let nothing else distract you." It told them, "Do you understand?"

"We hear you, we understand." All three girls said in an emotionless tone.

"Your previous lives are over; feel them slipping away like water from a jug. Forget about all the hardships and troubles." The voice continued, "Your lives as you have known them are finished and your new ones are beginning. You are no longer human, you are toys; you are a doll."

"We are toys, we are dolls."

"Toys don't need to think, so you don't need to think."

"Toys don't need to think, so I don't need to think."

"You exist only to bring joy and pleasure, being played with and making others happy makes you happy."

"I exist only to bring joy and pleasure, being played with and making others happy makes me happy."

"Now repeat. We are toys, we are dolls. Toys don't need to think, so I don't need to think. I exist only to bring joy and pleasure, being played with and making others happy makes me happy."

"We are toys, we are dolls. Toys don't need to think, so I don't need to think. I exist only to bring joy and pleasure, being played with and making others happy makes me happy."

"Again."

"We are toys, we are dolls. Toys don't need to think, so I don't need to think. I exist only to bring joy and pleasure, being played with and making others happy makes me happy."

"Again."

"We are toys, we are dolls. Toys don't need to think, so I don't need to think. I exist only to bring joy and pleasure, being played with and making others happy makes me happy."

"Very good, now say 'Monzaemon is my master, I will obey his commands'."

"Monzaemon is my master, I will obey his commands."

"Again."

"Monzaemon is my master, I will obey his commands."

"Very good, now sleep until your master orders you to awaken."

With that all three girls shut their eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, awaiting the sound of their master's voice to give them orders. As they did a warm and empty smile decorated their faces.

Off to the side Monzaemon looked on with glee as the process came to its completion and the thought of having now had three new subjects to rule over, "Take these three away and get them into proper attire." He told the ToyAgumon.

"Yes sir." The ToyAgumon said, the tables that the three girls were strapped to were returned to their horizontal position and after their restraints were removed they were transfers to three gurneys and wheeled out of the room.

As evening fell Monzaemon was back in his throne room. The yellow teddy Digimon was taking in the sight of his three newest subjects that were stood before him. These three had trespasses in his kingdom and now they would be part of it as his subjects and conditioned to obey his every command.

After the trio's minds had been wiped they had undergone more alterations and now their skin had a shiny plastic like quality to it like that of a doll; their faces were set in a warm looking smile however their eyes stilled retained their blank look from the conditioning and their cheeks now features a pink highlight.

Each of them were clad in a different outfit that fitted with their new role, Sora was dressed as a harem girl/belly dancer, Mimi was dressed up as a maid and Kari was dressed up as a Playboy Bunny.

Sora was clad in a red tight fitting bikini top with a slight 'V' curve in it that covers the side and front of her cleavage just slightly past her breast nipples, a red throng/skirt that had golden coins attached to upper part of the throng/skirt with two pieces of see-cloth going in-between her legs in front and behind with a golden 'V' insignia on it and a throng/skirt exposing all of her sexy legs. On her ears were earrings that had rubies carved in the form of Crest of Love, golden collar around her neck with a golden necklace attached by small golden chain below the collar, she is wearing a pink there are golden arm bands on her upper arms and golden wrists bands on her wrists, golden metal band on her upper left thigh, and she has red high-heeled shoes on her feet.

Mimi was clad in a modified French maids outfit complete with feather duster, the outfit itself was the traditional black with the white apron toed around the waist and black high heels donned her feat however it lacked sleeves and a triangular shape was cut out of the chest exposing her cleavage. Her arms arm's were clad in white elbow length gloves and her legs were covered in white stockings that were attached to a garter belt that was hidden by the skirt despite it being so short it just about covered her panties.

Kari was dressed up like a Playboy Bunny clad in a pink corset with a cottontail attached to the back just above her butt, with satin cuffs on her wrists, a collar and bow tie around her neck, a bunny ears head piece on her head, fishnets and black high heels on her feet.

"Alright you three, I am your master and your are my loyal subjects." Monzaemon told them, "Do you understand?"

"We understand lord Monzaemon. You are our master; we exist to obey your every command." All three said in unison.

A smile formed on Monzaemon's face, he had a feeling he was going to like having these three as his new subjects.

* * *

AN: An entry I did for a writing contest on Deviantart (yeah another one) and figured I'd post it here as well, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
